


Autumn Leaves

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autumn, Canon Compliant, Fictober, Fluff, Happy Ending, Klancetober 2018, Lance's POV sorta, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, but could be read as platonic, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: The team visits a planet on a diplomatic mission with trees that are dropping their leaves just like Earth trees do in autumn. No one pays it much attention, except for Lance. Keith finds him and offers a listening ear and maybe a hug.





	Autumn Leaves

       "Alright, this is a strictly diplomatic mission. We're going in to officially welcome the Alsupa into the Voltron Coalition, there's a celebration we need to attend, and then tonight we'll be back on the castleship. Everyone clear?" Shiro asked. There wasn't anything too difficult about these types of missions- there wasn't anything to fight, and that meant that all the paladins were really there for was to make the people feel more protected. Which meant that this would be a breeze.

       Allura walked back into the bridge where the team was standing around Shiro for the briefing. "Are we all ready?" She asked. She pulled up a holo-screen and scrolled for a minute. "We should be able to easily make the descent in two doboshes. Let's get to the lions. Shiro, I'll be coming with you in the Black Lion, as discussed."

       So, what do we know about this planet, Shiro? Allura?" Pidge asked over the comms as they neared the planet.

       "According to the ship's records, Alsupe is one of the more Earth-similar in this galaxy, in that the atmospheric content and the atmospheric pressure are similar. Some of the vegetation is also close to the same, and while there is a water-like liquid, it has a different chemical makeup, so don't drink it if you see any. Are Green's scanners picking up anything strange?"

       "No, not that I can see. There's nothing that should be harmful to us, at least not that I can measure from this distance. Temperature reads sixty-five degrees Fahrenheit, and the atmosphere is slightly higher in oxygen content than Earth, actually. This is the most Earth-like planet we've found since, well, Earth."

       "Yes, it is a fairly hospitable planet. You should find the atmosphere comfortably breathable without the aid of your helmets, as shall I. But I must ask, what exactly is "fair-en-hate?" While Shiro explained the measurement to the Altean princess, Lance had a question of his own.

       He had been quiet, trying not to feel so horribly homesick, but before he could talk himself out of asking, his mouth was moving and the words were out. "Hey, Pidge? What season is it down there? Earth seasons, I mean."

       Pidge paused, and Lance could tell she was taking more readings. "Um, I guess it's pretty similar to Earth Autumn? Generally? It's hard to really tell without being down there to experience it, sorry." She sounded apologetic and Lance could hear her typing, probably trying to get more accurate measurements.

       Lance couldn't decide if he was thrilled to hear it was the alien version of his favorite season or if it made him more homesick than ever. Time to put on a brave face. "Pidge, don't be sorry, that's amazing! I love Fall, this is great!"

       "Just remember to focus, Lance. We don't want anything going wrong while we're on this planet, and that goes for everyone. Keep your wits about you, be cautious. Got it?" Shiro's voice crackled over the comms again.

       "You got it, Shiro," Lance said. The team chorused agreement and fell into comfortable silence as they piloted the lions to the ground.

* * *

 

       It was beautiful. There was, in fact, enough oxygen in the atmosphere to breathe comfortably, so they gratefully removed their helmets when they touched down. Lance couldn't believe his eyes. When Shiro had said the vegetation was Earth-like, Lance hadn't even thought about trees. As the leader led them from their landing site to the city, he couldn't tear his eyes from the bright red and orange leaves on the trees. Their boots crunched over the leaves strewn on the path and the air bit at his cheeks. It reminded him so much of Earth, if he just closed his eyes for a second he could almost convince himself it _was_ Earth.

       Lance put his hand on Hunk's arm to steady himself as he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Hunk's face was full of concern.

       "You okay?" Hunk asked quietly, taking care to not draw any attention.

       "Yeah. I'm... I'm fine. It just... really, _really_ reminds me of Earth." He sighed. A moment later, he spoke again. "Do you remember that time in your backyard during Thanksgiving Break when we got all those leaves and made a giant pile? We thought no one could see us moving around, but then out of nowhere your mom just reached right through the leaves and scooped you up." Lance chuckled. "We screamed so loud."

       "Hey, I was terrified! One second I was safe and hidden in my little leaf cave, and then the next second I was four feet in the air! What I don't get is why you screamed," Hunk said.

       "Well, for one-" Lance started.

       "Lance, Hunk, you coming?" Lance looked up to see Keith turned backward to look at them.

       Lance flushed at having called attention to himself like this. "Yeah, yeah. Just breathing in the fresh air, Mullet." He nudged Hunk forward and they caught up to the group.

* * *

 

       Oh, thank quiznack the negotiations were over with. Lance didn't hate the diplomacy, per se. When diplomacy meant handing out medical supplies and helping people, that was fine. All the technical mumbo-jumbo was just irritating. Thankfully Allura was equipped to handle it and the Alsupa agreed to join the Coalition. Now all that was left before they could head back was the celebration. The leaves and the planet itself were beautiful, but the longer they were there, the stronger the sense of melancholy got, hanging heavily in Lance's chest. Hunk could tell something was up, Lance knew he could. Just a few more vargas, and then he could sleep it off and they'd be back to fighting Zarkon, business as usual. And if they never came back to this planet, well Lance didn't think that'd be so bad.

       Lance managed to stick it out for much longer than he thought he would. Why was he the only one that was feeling like this? Everyone else seemed fine with the whole situation, why was the only one on the team who missed Earth like this? He slipped out of the brightly lit room and sat in the first darkened hallway he found. Breathing deeply, he leaned his head against the wall behind him. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. He just needed a minute, that's all.

       "Uh, hey?"

       Lance's eyes shot open and he looked up to see Keith standing awkwardly next to him. Panic at being seen in a vulnerable state, he moved to stand up. "Keith! Hey, what's up?" Keith stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Lance looked up again and Keith sat down next to him on the floor. Lance settled back, albeit warily.

       "Lance, are you okay?" Keith broke the silence after a minute, staring at his hands. "I'm horrible at this sort of thing, but... You've just felt.. off. All day. Did one of us do something?"

       "No! No, it's just... me. It's no big deal, I'll be fine by tomorrow." Lance hurried to reassure him.

       "So something _is_ wrong." Keith finally looked at Lance, and the concern in his eyes made Lance's heart thump wildly.

       "...Yeah, I guess. It's stupid though, I can deal with it." Lance tried to brush it off. He really didn't want to tell Keith how weak he was and how he couldn't even handle seeing autumn leaves on a planet with oxygen without breaking down entirely. What kind of paladin gets homesick and can't manage on their own?

       "Lance... Please. Just tell me what's wrong, you don't have to deal with it. We're a team, right?" Keith bumped Lance's shoulder and smiled. "Come on, I won't judge you for it."

       Lance hesitated.

       "It's just us, Lance. I won't tell the others if you don't want me to, not even Shiro. Just let me help you."

       Lance screwed his eyes shut. "I... I'm homesick." He felt tears well up in his eyes. Great, now he was crying too. "It's just... I miss Earth so much and then we got here and I was thinking it would make it hurt less, but... It hurts so much, Keith, it hurts and it _hurts_ that I'm so weak that it can do this to me: look at me, I'm crying. A paladin of Voltron, supposed to help defend the entire universe, and I'm crying on the floor... And the leaves-! They... they remind me of all the years I spent playing in the ones on Earth back when we weren't fighting a galactic war and we were just on Earth living life. And the air smells just like it did at the Garrison, and if I close my eyes for a minute I can almost convince myself we're there instead of here, who knows where and who knows how far away from home and no matter how much I want to believe I'm on Earth I'm not and-" Keith held up a hand to stop Lance's rambling.

       "Can I hug you?" Lance broke, tears running freely down his cheeks. He nodded and wrapped his arms around Keith's middle, silent sobs shaking his body. Keith was taken aback, but he placed his hands gently on Lance's back, rubbing up and down slowly and murmuring quietly. "Listen for a sec, okay?" When he heard Lance try to calm his breathing, he waited for a bit until he felt him relax slightly. "First of all, you aren't weak. You're so, so strong, Lance. Being homesick doesn't make you weak, I promise." Lance didn't seem to be crying as hard anymore, so Keith kept talking. "And second of all, we're all just kids up here, being paladins doesn't mean we are or have to be Shiro or Allura. The Blue Lion chose you because you're _Lance_ , doesn't that count for anything?" He released Lance and pulled back slightly to put both hands on his shoulders and look him in the eye. "You're the one that misses Earth the most because you love it the most, Lance. Do you really think I care about going back to Earth? Everything and everyone I care about is here, in space. You love Earth and everything on it, you always have."

       Lance chuckled softly and wiped his face with his hands. "You know, for not being very good at this sort of thing, you're really good at making me feel better." He finished wiping his face and hugged Keith again. "Thank you, Keith," he whispered. Keith felt his cheeks warm as he hugged Lance back.

       "Any time, Sharpshooter. We're a team, you and me."

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
